remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia Police Department
The Zootopia Police Department, also known as ZPD, is a police station from the 2016 Disney animated film Zootopia. Layout The Zootopia Police Department, or ZPD, is mostly run by heavy-weight mammals, such as buffalos, rhinos, elephants, hippos, and predators such as wolves, cheetahs, tigers, bears and lions, until it changed when Judy Hopps became the first rabbit on the police force. Recruits for the station come directly from Zootopia Police Academy after they graduate. Each officer is trained to handle the weather conditions of each district and to fight the various species that live in them in case of an arrest. Function The Zootopia Police Department runs a firm system of having tough animals on the force, both heavy-weight mammals and predators. The police department was heavily prejudice on both prey and other predators based on their stereotype. This was confirmed when Judy was treated unequally due to being a rabbit, and Chief Bogo made a statement on foxes being shifty and untrustworthy. Management As a civilized Police establishment, the ZPD follows the same guidelines as a human-oriented police force. Chief Bogo is the Chief of Police of the division, who takes his job seriously and expects others on the force to do so. As the head of the entire police force, he gives assignments to his fellow officers, and, at times, takes to the field of being at the scene of the crimes for an arrest. Officer Benjamin Clawhauser is the ZPD's receptionist, he takes any visitors problems to the chief. He's also a radio dispatcher, he gives them when an officer calls for backup. After Judy's statement about predators reverting back to their savage state, he was demoted to records supervisor, stating it was the best since he'll be in the basement, until he got promoted back. Officer Judy Hopps was initially assigned to be a parking enforcement officer due to being a rabbit, but proved herself after exposing Bellwether's plot. Officer Nick Wilde was provided the position through an inauguration by Judy Hopps. Chief Bogo made of jest of assigning them both to be parking enforcement officers, until he gave them a real assignment of stopping a drag racer, which turns out, to Judy's shock and Nick's delight, to be Flash. Trivia *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are the first of their respective species (rabbit and fox) to become officers for the Zootopia Police Department. *During the meeting at the end of the film, Judy and Nick are seen sharing the same chair due to how big the chairs are (compared to them). *During the scene where Judy enters ZPD for the first time, sheep in uniform can be seen in the background. It is unknown what kind of position they and similar mammals fulfill within the ZPD. *All the wolf officers wear a ZPD shirt instead of a police uniform top. *The phone number for the missing citizens department is 1-844-MML-MSNG. *The name tags can be read clearly on Blu-ray version of the movie. *At one point during the film's production, Officer Fangmeyer was intended to be the white wolf seen in the force, before the character was shifted to a tiger instead. Category:Mobius Locations